


Fred's Assignment

by KairaKara101



Series: Watch Us Burn It Down [2]
Category: Moriarty the Patriot (Manga), 憂国のモリアーティ | Yuukoku no Moriarty | Moriarty the Patriot (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hidden Friendships, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Platonic Relationships, Sneaking, Tree Climbing, everyone has secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: When Fred receives his assignment to find out about the Lady of London Streets, he's actually happy for an excuse to find an old friend and spend time with her.





	Fred's Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 1 of Burn the World to the Ground but before chapter 2.

Fred was done working for the day at the Moriarty's so he was walking around London listening to requests from the people. Fred was also ordered to look into the Lady of London Streets by Lord Albert. Fred smiled softly to himself. He was a bit excited about this assignment. He likes hanging out with her when he had free time. Though he was sure that it wasn't really known that he knew her personally. It was nice to have his little secrets. Working with William and the others made it difficult to keep secrets especially with William.

Fred went to the orphanage after he finished his rounds and found the only room with the light on. Smiling, Fred quietly ran over to the window and glanced up at it. He turned to the tree and climbed it, watching her work at the desk for a few moments. Knocking on the window, he saw her tilt her head to hear. He opened the window and stepped inside as she turned fully to look at him. There was a pleasant smile on her face.

“Hello, Fred,” she said softly, “I heard a little rumor that you'd be coming soon.” Fred unwrapped his scarf and sat down on the box next to her desk.

“Heard? From whom?” Fred answered slowly so she could read his lips in case she missed hearing it correctly. 

“People,” she stated smiling amusedly. Fred felt his lips curl into a small smile. His grey eyes turned to stare at her face. There was something off and he felt his smile disappear once he noticed the bruise underneath the makeup. He brought his right hand to her cheek to get a closer look at the bruise frowning.

“Lord Grey hit you again,” Fred pointed out evenly as he dropped his hand to his lap. She returned her attention to the lesson plans in front of her as if she was unable to look at him, “Adena?” He heard her sigh softly as she continued writing up the lesson plans and the worksheets for the children. 

“I hate the man, but I don't want anyone else to experience that sort of abuse especially if I could send them elsewhere to work,” Adena replied quietly that Fred had to lean closer to hear her words. Fred laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

“But you're still hurting under him, wouldn't it be better to leave and find employment elsewhere?” Fred questioned tilting his head to look into her vivid green eyes. She gave him a tired smile.

“It would be better, but I can handle it. If someone else was to work underneath him, I worry that their spirit will be broken by his abuse,” Adena leaned back into her chair, “Lord Grey will not break my spirit, Fred. You need not worry about that. Plus, I do have allies within his household. I shall be alright. Now, horrible topics aside. What really brought you to visit me so late at night?”

“Lord Albert wants to know your schedule and I believe you made quite an impression on him,” Fred replied sitting back on his box with a childish smile. Adena blinked at the information wide-eyed. 

“Lord Albert? As in Lord Albert James Moriarty from the Moriarty Earldom? He was the noble that I saved?” Adena muttered out slowly as she tried to reconcile with what Fred said, “Strange that I didn't know what he looked like before.” Fred nodded watching her process the information.

“Which noble did you believe he was?” Fred inquired curiously. It wasn't often that Adena was stumped by information. 

“I don't know, anyone but Earl Moriarty. Correct me if I'm wrong, Fred, but didn't he recently retire from the military?” Adena questioned as she looked at him, her work forgotten on the table. 

“Yes,” Fred replied chuckling with amusement, “I'm surprised that you're more alarmed by the fact that it's Lord Albert instead of the fact that he wants your schedule and his impression of you... unless you only heard his name and blanked out on the rest of my sentence.” Fred was smiling amusedly as she blinked owlishly and her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. She shoved him gently as she returned her attention to her lessons. 

“You're impossible,” Adena stated as she wrote down her notes. Fred's eyes softened as the familiar scratching sound of the quill against the paper was heard and a comfortable silence filled the room. 

“I'm still going to need your schedule, Adena,” Fred said slowly once he tapped her shoulder to get her gaze once more. She nodded slowly thinking before she pulled out a clean sheet of paper and wrote down her schedule for him. Adena handed the paper over to Fred. Taking the paper, he was surprised to find some empty spaces for certain times before smiling, “and you're calling me impossible.”

“I can't make it easy for Lord Moriarty that wouldn't be fair,” Adena answered smirking and Fred saw her green eyes twinkling with her own amusement and playfulness, “Plus, if he wants to know more, he'll have to work for it without your assistance,” she gave him a pointed look and he brought his hands up in surrender.

“I understand, Adena. Though I was surprised that he seemed to be interested in you,” Fred replied softly, “what did you do?”

“I just saved him that's all. Nothing more, nothing less,” Adena answered as she laid her quill down to organize the sheets of paper into their correct piles, “now it's late and I have an early morning at Lord Grey's estate.”

“I'll walk you back,” Fred offered with a small smile. Adena grinned as she put everything away and blew out the candles before grabbing her jacket. The two of them walked in silence through the orphanage halls and out into the dark streets. They walked side by side as their feet led them towards Lord Grey's estate. Fred had wrapped his scarf around his head and neck. 

“Has Lord Moriarty and his brothers been treating you well, Fred?” Adena questioned softly as she turned her body so she could see his face better.

“Yes, they've been very kind to me. I enjoy working in the gardens and the greenhouse. It's really peaceful out there,” Fred answered slowly noticing how she was squinting at his lips. He brought his hands up and signed what he said again while mouthing for her to see. Adena gave him a grateful smile. They were lucky that the moonlight was bright enough for them to see where they were going. He stopped in front of the servants' entrance and gave her a small smile.

“Good night Adena. Be careful,” Fred urged and blinked in surprised when Adena pulled him into a tight hug.

“Good night Fred and I will,” Adena whispered before she stepped back giving him a warm smile, “thank you for walking me back. Please be careful getting home.” He nodded and watched as she stepped into the mansion safely before turning on his heels and disappearing into the night. It was quite nice to be able to talk with her again. Maybe next time she'll read him one of those books that she manages to get her hands on.


End file.
